Vampires of the Carribbean
by kalanthia
Summary: Captain Caius Volture und sein treuer Papagei Aro suchen nach der Black Pearl, während der Waffenschmied Edward Masen und Commodore Jasper Whitlock um die Liebe der Gouverneurs-Tochter Isabella Swan kämpfen. PotC-Parodie mit Twilight-Charakteren.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight-Saga von Stephenie Meyer. ****Pirates of the Carribbean von Disney. ****Ich slashe einfach gern.**

**Meine Motivation: Ein sehr blödes Bild vor meinem inneren Auge, das mir Caius mit blonden Rastas als Jack Sparrow zeigte. Kommt davon, wenn man sich Caius (und nicht Jamie Campbell Bower!) neben Johnny Depp als Sweeney Todd singend auf einem Schiff vorstellt.**

**Eine Freundin, die für Aro schwärmt, und die ich deswegen ärgern musste. Zugegeben, ich neige zu Übertreibungen, wie der geneigte Leser bald feststellen wird…**

**Die Frage, warum noch niemand auf die Idee gekommen ist, Twilight und PotC zu verwurschten, wenn doch schon mal beide Hauptdarstellerinnen mit Nachnamen Swan heißen. Praktisch und zugleich sehr verwirrend, so dass ich des Öfteren ein halbes „Elizabeth" löschen musste… Charlie als Gouverneur Swan ist einfach zu drollig.**

**Und nun: Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Ich weiß, dass ich verdammt viel Spaß beim Schreiben hatte! Joho!**

**Vampires of the Carribbean**

**Ein Schiff wird kommen…**

Es war zu Beginn der Geisterstunde, als ein seltsames Schiff in den Hafen von Port Royal einlief. Seltsam deshalb, weil seine Besatzung nur aus einem Mann und einem Papagei bestand. Und besagter Mann stand ganz oben im Mastbaum des Schiffes, dessen Rumpf schon zu drei Vierteln im Wasser des Hafenbeckens versank. Eine Hand hatte er auf den Mast gelegt, in der anderen hielt er eine Flasche Rum, die er alle paar Sekunden an die Lippen führte und in großen Zügen leerte. Wenn er den Geschmack des brennenden Alkohols doch nur genießen könnte!

Der Papagei, ein Gelbbrustara, umkreiste den Mast und den seltsamen Mann, krächzte dabei aus voller Kehle: „Jo-hooo, jo-hooo, Kameraden, trinkt aus!"

„Wirst du wohl deinen verfluchten Schnabel halten, Aro, du blödes Vieh?", fauchte der Mann und warf die leere Rumflasche nach dem Vogel. Der Papagei wich durch einen kurzen Sturzflug aus; die Flasche plumpste ins Wasser, wo eigentlich noch vor kurzem das Deck des Schiffes gewesen war. „Reiz' mich nicht; ich bin heute Nacht sehr durstig und das stinkende Blut in deinen Adern könnte eines Tages verlockend für mich sein."

Ja, Captain Caius Volture benötigte Blut. Er ernährte sich davon wie der englische Adel von Rotwein, wie Bauern von Kohlsuppe und wie Piraten von Rum. Das Ironische daran war, dass Captain Volture tatsächlich Pirat war und nach wie vor Rum soff – doch er schmeckte ihm nicht mehr, konnte seinen Durst kaum mehr löschen, wie vor dem Tag, an dem er verflucht worden war. Nichts löschte Caius' Durst so gut wie heißes Blut aus den pochenden Adern eines hilflosen Menschen.

Auf ihm und seiner Crew – seine vermaledeite Crew, die gegen ihn gemeutert und ihn auf einer gottverlassenen Insel ausgesetzt hatte – lastete ein Fluch.

Voltures Glück war es gewesen, dass eine holländische Fregatte nahe an der Insel vorbeigesegelt war und ihn an Bord genommen hatte. Von der Besatzung der Fregatte hatte er sich genährt, bis er als einziger übrig geblieben war. Aro zählte höchstens als halbe Portion, als halbe Mahlzeit.

Caius würde nicht so tief sinken, sich von einem Tier zu ernähren, so lange er den nächsten Hafen _an-_ und sich anschließend _voll_ laufen lassen konnte.

Apropos sinken: Caius zog sich sein dunkelrotes Freibeuterkopftuch tiefer in die Stirn; warf seine von der Sonne fast weiß gebleichten blonden Dreads auf den Rücken; strich den Waffenrock, in dessen Gürtel Fernrohr und Pistole steckten, glatt; kontrollierte im spiegelnden Deckel seines Kompasses, ob die dunklen Lidstriche unter seinen Augen schön verschmiert waren; hob einen Fuß und sprang dann mit einem kleinen Satz auf einen der vielen Stege des Hafens von Port Royal.

Er hatte es trockenen Fußes an Land geschafft.

Mit einem letzten „Gluck gluck!" versank auch der Mast der Mijnheer Veerporten im Hafenbecken.

Der Hafenmeister, der es wagte, sich Captain Volture protestierend und die Ankervorschriften zitierend zu nähern, wurde im Schatten eines Schiffes der Royal Marine zu seiner ersten Mahlzeit an Lande, während Aro über den Köpfen der beiden kreiste und „Ding dong, die Hexe ist tot!" trällerte.

Mit einem Schmunzeln leckte Caius sich die letzten warmen Blutstropfen aus den Mundwinkeln, suchte die Jackentaschen des Hafenmeisters nach Münzen ab, warf dessen Leiche zur Mijnheer ins salzige Grab.

„Aro, mein Lieber, was hältst du davon, wenn wir Gouverneur Swan und seiner entzückenden Tochter einen Besuch abstatten?"

Die Gerüchte besagten, Isabella Swan sei die hübscheste Frau von Port Royal, und Caius hatte nichts gegen eine schöne Mahlzeit und ein wenig Spaß einzuwenden.

**Die junge Miss Swan**

Lady Isabella Elizabeth Marie Swan erwachte wie stets mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen.

Nur in ihr Nachthemd und eine Decke gehüllt stand sie auf ihrem Balkon und blickte in den karibischen Sonnenaufgang. Wie jeden Morgen lag ihre rechte Hand auf ihrer Brust und umschloss die Goldmünze, während sie an jenen Tag vor sieben Jahren dachte, an dem sie die Münze in ihren Besitz gebracht hatte, um einem besonderen Jungen das Leben zu retten.

Das Obvers der Münze war mit einem Totenschädel und außen herum mit einem Kreis aus Zacken und kleinen Blüten geprägt, deren Anblick an spanische Goldmünzen aus Amerika erinnerte. Keine Inschrift verriet, wer die Münze geschlagen hatte, aber der Totenschädel gab bereits genügend Auskunft: Es war Piratengold.

An dem Tag, an dem Isabella und ihr Vater, Gouverneur Charles Swan, Lord of High Eclaire, in Port Royal auf Jamaika angekommen waren, hatte die Mannschaft des Schiffes, auf dem sie reisten, einen auf einer Planke im Meer treibenden Jungen aus dem Wasser gezogen.

Isabella, neugierig wie sie nun einmal war, hatte sich angeboten, bei dem Jungen zu bleiben, bis er aus seiner Ohnmacht erwachte. Ihr Vater und Captain Whitlock, der Befehlshaber der HMS Pioneer, waren der festen Überzeugung, der Junge müsse der einzige Überlebende eines Piratenangriffs sein.

Isabella streichelte sein bronzenes Haar, das ihm vom Salzwasser verkrustet an der Stirn klebte. Der Junge war vielleicht zwei Jahre älter als sie, um die elf Jahre. Sie hielt seine rechte Hand, die er zur Faust geballt hatte. Die Bewusstlosigkeit des Jungen schlug in unruhigen Schlaf um und er rief kurz nach seiner Mutter. Seine Hand öffnete sich und etwas Goldglänzendes fiel heraus und rollte über den Boden.

Isabella lächelte und blickte auf die Münze in ihrer Hand, die sie stets an einer langen, filigranen Goldkette bei sich trug. Vor sieben Jahren erkannte sie sofort, dass es das Todesurteil für den Jungen sein würde, wenn ihre Vater und Whitlock herausfänden, dass der Junge nicht das Opfer von Piraten, sondern eines Piraten war. Damals hatte sie die Münze eilig in ihr Mieder gesteckt und dorthin steckte sie die Münze an der Kette auch jetzt, als sie die diensteifrigen Schritte ihrer Zofe Sue hörte.

Der Junge, Edward, war zu einem stattlichen Mann herangewachsen. Der Waffenschmied von Port Royal, Mr. Masen und seine Frau Elizabeth, hatten ihn an Kindes statt bei sich aufgenommen. Das Ehepaar Masen war vor einigen Jahren bei einem schweren Fieber gestorben und Edward war selbst lange Zeit krank gewesen. Er hatte die Schmiede seines Ziehvaters, deren Dach Isabella vom Balkon aus sehen konnte, weitergeführt. Edwards Degen waren von meisterhafter Qualität und ebenso berühmt wie die des alten Mr. Masen.

Einen dieser Degen würde Edward heute zum Haus des Gouverneurs bringen. Charles Swan hatte ihn bestellt als Geschenk für seinen langjährigen Freund Captain Jasper Whitlock, den er heute Nachmittag bei einer Parade im Hafen zum Commodore ernennen würde.

Von Isabella wurde erwartet, der Feier beizuwohnen. Ebenso wurde von ihr erwartet, dass sie mit Commodore Whitlock spazieren gehen und seinen Heiratsantrag annehmen würde.

„Miss Swan?"

Isabella schlug hastig die Hände vor die Brust, überprüfte erschrocken, ob die Piratenmünze auch gut versteckt war, ehe sie sich zu Sue umdrehte.

„Verzeiht, Miss Swan, ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken." Sue knickste. „Euer Vater hat euch für den heutigen Tag ein ganz besonderes Kleid anfertigen lassen."

„Warum betont nur jeder, wie besonders heute werden wird, Sue?"

Doch gehorsam wie Isabella nun einmal war, kehrte sie zu ihrer Zofe ins Zimmer zurück und ließ sich in das wirklich exquisite Miederkleid aus weißsilbernem Samt helfen. Es war mit belgischer Seidenspitze am Dekollete und den Halbärmelsäumen sowie winzigen Blüten silberner Brokatstickerei verziert.

Gehorsam und Pflichtbewusstsein waren zwei Eigenschaften, die an englischen Ladies geschätzt wurden. Isabella erinnerte sich kaum mehr an ihre Mutter, die verstorben war, ehe ihr Vater zum Gouverneur von Jamaika ernannt worden war. Wenn sie schon nicht die grazile Eleganz ihrer Mutter erreichen konnte, so würde sie ihr doch in den beiden anderen Dingen nacheifern.

„Ein Gast ist bereits eingetroffen.", sagte Sue, als sie begann, mit der vorgewärmten Brennschere Isabellas Locken zu ondulieren und sie in kunstvollen Formen in ihrem Nacken aufsteckte.

Isabellas Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. „Ist Edward schon eingetroffen?"

„Miss Swan, ihr müsst euch den jungen Mr. Masen aus dem Kopf schlagen." Sues mütterliche Stimme klang traurig. „Ich weiß, Ihr mögt ihn sehr und er mag Euch, aber Ihr seid an Euren Stand gebunden wie er an seinen. Captain Whitlock wird euch ein guter Ehemann sein und mit der Zeit werdet Ihr ihn zu schätzen lernen so wie ich meinen Harry, Gott hab ihn selig."

„Ach Sue!" Isabella drehte sich vor dem Schminktisch zu ihrer Zofe um. „Manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte einfach davonlaufen, auf einem Piratenschiff anheuern und frei sein!"

„Schweigt, Miss Swan, schweigt!", unterbrach Sue hastig und bekreuzigte sich. „Ihr wisst doch, dass man sagt, wenn man von _ihnen_ spricht, dass man _sie _damit anlockt."

„Oh, meine gutgläubige Sue!" Isabella sprang auf und umarmte ihre Zofe, die erschrocken die heiße Brennschere von sich weg hielt. „Ich glaube nicht an solche Märchen." Sie setzte sich zurück auf ihren Stuhl, damit Sue mit dem Frisieren fortfahren konnte. „Ich sehne mich einfach nur manchmal danach, ich könnte frei sein, um mein Leben selbst zu bestimmen, und frei, um mir den Mann zu wählen, den ich auch liebe."

„Die Liebe ist etwas, das mit der Zeit wächst, Miss Swan, glaubt mir." Sue steckte mit Haarnadeln und Emaillekämmen die soeben gezauberte Lockenpracht an Isabellas Hinterkopf auf.

Isabella seufzte. „Wenigstens kommst du mit mir in mein neues Heim. Also, wer ist der andere Gast?"

„Ich habe ihn nur von Weitem gesehen und gehört, dass Euer Vater ihn Mr. Caius nannte. Eine stattliche, elegante Erscheinung, wenn auch ein wenig seltsam. Sein Blick ist stechend und er hat einen Papagei bei sich, der unflätige Lieder singt."

„Ein Papagei? Ein Gentleman besitzt doch keinen Papagei!" Isabella lachte. Doch das Lachen verging ihr, als Sue das Korsett nochmals enger zog und sie kaum mehr Luft zum Atmen bekam. Die Ladies zuhause in London mussten wahrlich den Verstand verloren haben, sich so zu kleiden.

**Begegnungen und Erkenntnisse**

Isabella fühlte sich, als würden ihre Rippen bei jeder Stufe, die sie über die breite Treppe in die Eingangshalle hinab schritt, laut knacken. Ihr Gesicht war von tiefer Röte überzogen und sie benutzte eifrig den Fächer, als könne die Bewegung ihr beim Atmen helfen. Verdammtes Korsett!

„Isabella, Liebling!" Gouverneur Charles Swan strahlte, als er seine Tochter, seinen Augenstern, erblickte. Sie sah liebreizend aus in dem neuen Kleid. Der Schneider hatte ihm gesagt, es sei nach der neuesten Mode in London gefertigt. Ob der tiefe Ausschnitt nicht ein wenig gewagt war für seinen kleinen siebzehnjährigen Engel, fragte sich Charles. _Diese Röte auf ihren Wangen – Whitlock wird begeistert von ihr sein. Ich könnte mir keinen besseren Gatten für meine einzige Tochter wünschen. Er ist ein anständiger, redlicher Mann. Und ein loyaler Freund. Habe ihn nie mit einer der Huren gesehen, die wie Schmeißfliegen an jedem Kerl in Uniformrock kleben._

„Guten Morgen, Vater." Isabella knickste.

Charles ergriff ihre Hand und küsste sie. Isabella lachte und umarmte ihn dann stürmisch. „Ich danke dir für das Kleid, Vater, es ist entzückend."

So war seine Isabella nun einmal, offen und gerade heraus, wenn auch gelegentlich ein wenig unpassend in ihren Zuneigungsbekundungen in Gegenwart von Gästen und des Personals.

Charles stellte Isabella Mr. Caius vor; ein Kaufmann, der abseits von London sein Glück in der Karibik versuchen wollte.

Auf Isabella erweckte der Gast den gleichen eleganten Eindruck wie auf Sue; dazu witterte sie noch den Hauch eines Geheimnisses, das ihn umgab.

„Und wie heißt Euer possierlicher Vogel, Mr. Caius?", erkundigte sich Isabella, als sie am Arm ihres Vaters in den Garten schritt, wo das Frühstück serviert wurde.

Caius streichelte dem Papagei, der auf seiner Schulter hockte, über das hellblaue Deckgefieder des Schwanzes. „Willst du Miss Isabella deinen Namen verraten, mein Guter?"

„Aaaaro, Pirat zur See! Aaaaaro, Pirat zur See!" Aros Krächzen ging in ein geflötetes Seemannslied über.

Isabella lächelte und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder, den ihr Vater für sie vom Tisch weggerückt hatte. „In der Tat, ein Papagei steht eher einem Piraten zu als einem ehrbaren Kaufmann."

„Isabella!", schallt der Gouverneur sie, während Caius lächelnd den Kopf neigte.

Das Frühstück hatte kaum begonnen – sowohl die beiden Doggen des Gouverneurs wie Aro bekamen ihren Anteil ab – als ein Butler die Ankunft von Master Masen verkündete.

**Eine hervorragende Klinge**

Edward Masen betrat hinter dem hochnäsigen Butler die Villa des Gouverneurs. Lord Swan war einer seiner treuesten Kunden und er bezahlte stets den doppelten Preis für jeden seiner Aufträge. In der langen Waffenschatulle, die Edward unter seinem linken Arm trug, in dessen Beuge auch sein Dreispitz ruhte, befand sich ein wahrliches Meisterstück.

Wenn er doch nur nicht wüsste, wer der neue Eigentümer des Degens sein würde. Aber nein, er hatte eigenhändig den Namen und die Titel des ab heute zum Commodore ernannten Jasper Whitlock auf dem Degenkorb eingraviert.

Edward hatte während der Stunden, die er den Stahl bearbeitet hatte, daran gedacht, wie liebend gern er eine Waffe herstellen würde, die von ihm selbst für Whitlock gedacht war. Präziser, für einen Stoß in Whitlocks Herz.

Es war hoffnungslos.

Egal, wie oft Edward sich sagte, dass er die wunderschöne, gütige Isabella niemals für sich gewinnen würde können; egal, wie oft er sich daran erinnerte, dass er der Sohn eines einfachen Waffenschmiedes und ihn Wahrheit wohl nicht einmal das war – jede Nacht träumte er von Isabella und ihrer warmen Hand, die die seine hielt, als er frierend und klatschnass aus einer Ohnmacht erwacht war.

Vor jener Nacht – war rein gar nichts. Sieben Jahre waren vergangen, in denen er sich so oft gefragt hatte, wer seine wirklichen Eltern waren. Doch alles, woran er sich erinnern konnte, war der vage Geruch von Blumen, der seine Mutter stets umgeben hatte, und dass sie ihn bei seinem Namen, Edward, gerufen hatte. Er erinnerte sich nicht einmal an das Gesicht seiner Mutter, geschweige denn an das seines Vaters.

Alles, was er wusste, war, dass er als Einziger den Angriff eines Piratenschiffs überlebt hatte, und dass Isabella diejenige war, die er als Erstes gesehen hatte, als er die Augen aufschlug.

Edward zwang sich ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht, als er dem Butler in den sonnigen Garten folgte. Wenn Whitlock mit dem Degen, den Edward geschmiedet hatte, seine zukünftige Frau Isabella beschützen würde, oder einen Piraten erstach – dann hatte Edward bereits mehr erreicht, als er je zu träumen wagte.

Whitlock war kein schlechter Mann. Ein guter Soldat und bei seinen Männern als ein beliebter, besonnener Anführer bekannt. Der Royal Navy und Whitlock verdankte es Edward noch mehr als Gouverneur Swan, dass er es sich leisten konnte, die Schmiede weiterzuführen und wie heute ein weißes Hemd und einen sauberen Samtrock zu tragen.

„Ah, Master Edward!"

„Guten Tag, Gouverneur Swan." Edward verneigte sich kurz, tauschte mit dem ihm unbekannten Gast ein „Sir." aus, und verneigte sich nochmals vor Isabella. _Oh Isabella! Du Wunderschönste aller Frauen!_

„Guten Tag, Miss Isabella."

„Guten Morgen, Edward." Sie schenkte ihm ein bezauberndes Lächeln und gestattete ihm, ihre Hand zu ergreifen und zu küssen. „Ich habe heute Nacht von dir geträumt, Edward."

„Wie meinen?", fragte Edward mit krächzender Stimme. Sie konnte doch unmöglich andeuten wollten, dass sie auf die gleiche Art von ihm träumte wie er von ihr?

„Isabella!", tadelte Lord Swan.

„Von dem Tag, als die Besatzung der Pioneer dich aus dem Meer rettete, Edward, und wir gemeinsam in Port Royal ankamen.", fuhr Isabella ungerührt fort.

„Der Degen, Master Edward?", erinnerte ihn der Gouverneur an den Grund seines Hierseins.

„Oh, ja natürlich, Sir, sofort." Edward legte die Waffenschatulle auf einer freien Stelle des Tisches ab, öffnete sie, hob den Degen am Griff heraus. Wie er es tausende Male geübt hatte, balancierte Edward die Klinge auf einem Finger aus, um Lord Swan die Ausgewogenheit der Waffe vorzuführen, warf sie dann mit einer Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk in die Luft und fing sie auf beiden Handflächen, um sie seinem Auftraggeber zu präsentieren.

„Fabelhaft!", schwärmte der Gouverneur. Er selbst wog den Degen in der Hand, vollführte einige kurze Ausfallschritte und einen kurzen Scheinangriff. „Wieder einmal ein exzellentes Meisterwerk, Master Edward."

„Danke, Sir."

Lord Swan weihte Mr. Caius in die unglückliche Geschichte von Edwards Ankunft auf Jamaika ein.

„Piraten, sagt Ihr?", sprach Caius nachdenklich. „Und Ihr könnt Euch wirklich an nichts erinnern, Master Edward?"

„Zu meinem Bedauern nicht an das Geringste, Sir.", entgegnete Edward.

**Der erste Schnitt**

„Oh!"

Alle drei Männer drehten sich zu Isabella um, als diese erschrocken aufschrie.

Aus ihrer rechten Hand glitt der Griff des Degens, der in die hölzerne Schatulle zurückpolterte; den Zeigefinger ihrer linken Hand zierte ein großer Blutstropfen, der rasch den Finger hinab in Richtung ihres Handgelenks rollte.

Aro flatterte hektisch mit den Flügeln und schwang sich mit einem Satz in die Luft: „Rugedigu, rugedigu, Blut ist im Schuh!"

In der allgemeinen Aufregung, die sich entwickelte, bemerkte niemand die hungrige Schwärze, die in Captain Voltures Augen aufglomm.

„Miss Isabella, lasst mich die Wunde versorgen." Edward war noch vor ihrem Vater bei Isabella.

Swan murmelte: „Verzeiht die Unbeholfenheit meiner Tochter."

_Edward sieht aus, als würde er gleich Isabellas blutenden Fingern in seinen Mund stecken und daran saugen_, dachte sich Caius ämusiert, während er Edwards weiteres Vorgehen gespannt beobachtete. Diese Gesichtszüge… kamen ihm seltsam bekannt vor. Wenn er nur wüsste, an wen ihn der Bursche erinnerte. Caius löste seine zitternden Finger von den Armlehnen seines Stuhles, als er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

Edward zog sein Einstecktuch aus dem Revers seiner Jacke und umschloss damit Isabellas Hand.

„Au!" Beide sahen einander verwundert an – sie waren mit den Köpfen aneinander geschlagen und Isabella hatte das Tuch fallen lassen.

„Lasst mich" – begannen beide und bückten sich gleichzeitig nach dem Leinen, nur um noch ein zweites Mal die Köpfe aneinander zu stoßen.

Caius' Blick heftete sich wie von einem Magneten angezogen an Isabellas Ausschnitt. Als sie sich gebückt hatte, war die goldene Kette über den milchweißen Rundungen ihrer Brüsten verrutscht, doch erst, als sie mit Edward erneut zusammenstieß, fiel auch der Anhänger der Kette aus ihrem Dekolleté.

Edward hatte es ebenfalls bemerkt und starrte die goldene Münze an.

_Sieh an. Er erinnert sich also doch an etwas,_ wurde Caius klar. Und ihm fiel ein, woher er Edwards Gesicht kannte. Vor sieben Jahren hatte die verräterische Mannschaft der Black Pearl, nachdem sie ihren Captain auf einer gottverlassenen Insel ausgesetzt hatte, ein Schiff überfallen, dem sie nicht gewachsen gewesen war. Die einzige Niederlage der Black Pearl, die sie je erlitten hatte, und sie ging nicht auf Captain Voltures Konto. Er war bei dieser Schmach nicht an Bord gewesen, wohl aber der Vater von Edward.

Ein neuer Plan nahm in Caius' Gedanken Gestalt an: Er brauchte die Münze von Isabella und er würde sie am einfachsten bekommen, wenn er ihre Besitzerin gleich mit entführte. Edward würde seiner heimlichen Liebe folgen, und somit würde sich Caius nicht mehr darum kümmern müssen, wie er das Blutopfer, um den Schwur von der Black Pearl zu lösen, in die Falle locken konnte, wenn das Lamm dem Löwen bereitwillig zur Schlachtbank nachlief.

Captain Volture schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf, als Aros Klauen sich in seine Schultern gruben und das dumme Vieh, das sie beide mit seinem losen Schnabel eines Tages noch um Kopf und Kragen krächzen würde, wieder zu ihm zurückkehrte.

Eine Zofe kümmerte sich bereits um Isabellas Wunde.

**So weit das erste Kapitel. Ich freue mich über jede Review und eure Ideen, welcher Twilight-Charakter wer im PotC-Universum sein könnte!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight von Stephenie Meyer. ****Pirates of the Carribbean von Disney.**

**Anmerkung: Long time – no update. ****Aber ich habe eine gute Ausrede: Ich war im Urlaub (Bella Roma!) und auch nicht ganz untätig. Viele neue Ideen, die noch in digitale Form gebracht werden wollen.**

**Der Commodore**

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln begutachtete Jasper Whitlock seinen neuen Waffenrock im Spiegelbild. Die Abzeichen eines Commodore standen ihm ausgezeichnet zu Gesicht. In wenigen Minuten würde er auch die Beförderungsurkunde sein Eigen nennen. Und nach der Feier, besser gesagt, nach einem Spaziergang nach der Feier, würde ihm auch Isabella Swans Hand gehören.

„Der Ring, Peter.", verlange Whitlock und sein Adjutant reichte ihm die Schmuckschatulle. Zum hundertsten Mal seit heute Morgen warf Whitlock einen nervösen Blick auf den Verlobungsring in der mit rotem Samt ausgeschlagenen Schachtel. Der goldene Ring und der fingernagelgroße Diamant waren teuerer als das Jahressalaire eines Captains der Royal Marine. Isabella war jeden Penny davon wert und noch so vieles mehr.

Manchmal glaubte Jasper, dass er Isabella schon geliebt habe, als er sie als neunjähriges Mädchen zum ersten Mal erblickt hatte, nicht erst, als er sie in den vergangenen sieben Jahren zu einer liebreizenden Dame heranwachsen und ihren Charakter reifen sah.

Isabella war das Kostbarste, was ihr Vater hatte – Jasper würde sie noch wertvoller behandeln als sein Freund Charles. Er hatte einst ungläubig den Kopf geschüttelt, als seine Mutter ihn unter Tränen anflehte, sich aus der Royal Marine zurückzuziehen – für Isabella würde er ohne zu zögern seinen Abschied nehmen und nie wieder ein Schiff betreten, wenn sie ihn darum bat.

Während der Parade im Hafen hatte Whitlock nur Augen für Isabella, die in ihrem silbernen Kleid schon jetzt aussah wie eine Braut. Sie fächelte sich eifrig Luft zu, während eine winzige Schweißperle ihren zarten Hals hinab rann und sich in ihrem duftenden Haar verfing. Wie gern würde er zu ihr gehen, ihr die Locken aus dem Nacken streichen und den vorwitzigen Tropfen von ihrer Hals wegküssen.

Peinlich berührt nahm Whitlock von Gouverneur Swan seinen Seebrief als Commodore entgegen und von den Schaulustigen Port Royals den Applaus. Seine Männer warfen ihre Dreispitze in die Luft und bejubelten ihn.

Beim Souper im Gartenpavillon des Gouverneurs bekam Whitlock kaum einen Bissen hinunter. Teils vor Nervosität, teils, weil es ihn verärgerte, dass einer der Schaulustigen eingeladen worden war: Edward Masen saß unter den Gästen und ihm schmeckte es ausgezeichnet, denn Isabella hatte ihn vor seiner Schmiede auf der Bank sitzen sehen und ihn zu sich gewunken. Weder ihr Vater noch Whitlock hatten ihr den Wunsch abschlagen können, Masen in der Kutsche mitzunehmen.

Jasper sagte sich, dass seine Zukünftige eben ein sehr großes Herz für die sozial Schwachen besaß. Dafür liebte er Isabella doch, nicht wahr?

An den meisten Tagen in der Woche hielt er Masen schließlich auch für einen anständigen Kerl und ehrlichen Handwerker. Und warum sollte der Mann, der die neueste Waffe in Jaspers Sammlung angefertigt hatte, nicht auch anwesend sein, wenn der Gouverneur sie seinem zukünftigen Schwiegersohn überreichte?

In Jamaika war eben alles etwas anders als in London; nicht zuletzt deshalb fand die Feier im Garten und nicht im Salon des Anwesens des Gouverneurs statt.

Das durchlittene Souper wurde von Masens säuerlichem Gesichtsausdruck, als Isabella Jasper ihre Hand reichte und er sie auf den Spaziergang entführte, wieder hundertfach aufgewogen.

„Wollen wir hinauf zur Kapelle an der Klippe gehen, Isabella?", erkundigte Whitlock sich, als er sie, an seinem Arm eingehakt, durch den Garten geleitete.

„Oh, wie Ihr meint, Commodore." Isabella lehnte sich ein wenig an Jasper und bewegte ihren Fächer rascher.

Gemeinsam schritten sie die steinernen Stufen zu der Kapelle hinauf, in der Jasper Isabella bald schon zu seiner Gemahlin nehmen würde.

_Zügle dich, du Narr. Zuerst muss sie Ja sagen. Aber das wird sie bestimmt. Wie heftig sie atmet und sich dabei an meinem Arm festhält!_

Oben bei der Kapelle angelangt, sank Isabella schwer auf die Umfassungsmauer des Kapellenhofes, die zugleich einen Unvorsichtigen davor bewahren sollte, über die Klippe ins rauschende Meer zu fallen. Von hier oben konnte Whitlock ganz Port Royal überblicken, die Stadt und den Hafen. Es gab keinen romantischeren Ort auf ganz Jamaika.

**Atemlos**

Isabellas Beine gaben mehr nach, als dass sie sich elegant auf der niederen Brüstungsmauer niedergelassen hätte. Dieses verdammte Korsett! Es schnürte ihr jedes bisschen Luft ab, das sie nach den vielen Treppenstufen zur Kapelle hinauf so dringend benötigte. Unter dem Reifrock klebte ihr Unterkleid schweißdurchnässt an ihren Beinen und sie fühlte sich, als versickerten ganze Stürzbäche in ihren Strümpfen.

Für das kühle London mochte ihr Kleid angemessen sein, doch hier in der drückenden, schwülen karibischen Sonne geriet es zum Folterinstrument.

_Atme, Isabella, atme!_

„Liebste Isabella."

„Oh Gott!" Isabella bewegte den Fächer schneller, um sich irgendwie Kühlung zu verschaffen. Sie bekam kaum mit, wie Whitlock vor ihr auf ein Knie sank – und als sie es realisierte, war ihr Schock umso größer.

Es war ja nicht so, als wäre sie unvorbereitet in diese Situation hineingeraten – aber wohl fühlte sie sich deshalb noch lange nicht. Die nächsten Minuten würden ihr Schicksal für den Rest ihres Lebens unwiderruflich besiegeln.

Wenn sie wenigstens atmen könnte!

Ihr Herzschlag rauschte so laut in ihren Ohren, dass sie Whitlocks Worte kaum hören konnte.

„Seit dem Tag unserer ersten Begegnung… zu einer liebreizenden, wunderschönen Dame herangewachsen…"

„Commodore!" Isabella streckte Whitlock ihre Hand entgegen, tastete nach ihm, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass sie Hilfe brauchte.

Er ergriff ihre Hand voller Inbrunst und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre zarten Knöchel; deutete ihre Geste als Zeichen der Zustimmung, noch ehe er seine Frage überhaupt gestellt hatte.

„Isabella, ich gelobe, Euch ein treuer, fürsorglicher Ehemann… liebevoller Vater für unsere Kinder…"

Der Fächer entglitt Isabellas Hand. Schwarze Punkte tanzten durch ihr Blickfeld und sie verlor den Fokus. Ihre Augen schweiften von Jaspers Gesicht aufs grell funkelnde Meer ab. _So blendend hell. So drückend heiß._

_Kann nicht atmen._

„… wollt Ihr meine Frau werden?"

Isabellas Hand fand Whitlocks Uniformärmel, krallte sich im Stoff fest. Mühsam zog sie sich auf die Beine, während der Commodore unter ihre Arme griff und sie überrascht ansah.

„Isabella, wollt Ihr?", fragte er nochmals. Seine Stimme war samtweich und zärtlich.

Isabella wollte ihn anschreien, ihr bitte, bitte zu helfen, doch sie konnte nicht. Mit dem letzten Atemhauch in ihren Lungen presste sie hervor: „Kann…nicht… atmen!"

„Isabella, vielleicht… solltet Ihr Euch wieder hinsetzten?", schlug Whitlock vor, überwältigt von ihrer heftigen Reaktion.

Sah er denn nicht, dass sie erstickte und nicht, dass sie das zögerliche, nichts ahnende Mädchen spielte?

_Warum hilft er mir denn nicht?_

Die schwarzen Punkte verschmolzen zu finsterer Nacht und Isabella hatte das Gefühl zu fallen, fallen fallen.

Aus der Ferne schrie jemand ihren Namen.

**Närrisches Mädchen!**

Captain Caius Volture ließ Isabella keinen Moment lang aus den Augen, als sie sich von ihrem Galan von der Feiergesellschaft wegführen ließ. Es war nicht besonders schwer, den beiden die Klippe hinauf zur Kirche zu folgen.

Hinter ein kleines Mausoleum geduckt verfolgte er die einseitige Unterhaltung zwischen dem frischgebackenen Commodore und dem Mädchen, dessen Schmuck und Blut Caius gleichermaßen begehrte.

Caius konnte Aro von hier aus sehen, der gefräßig alles hinter seine Kiemen brachte, was die Gäste ihm anboten oder nicht schnell genug aus der Reichweite seines scharfen Schnabels brachten. Dieser dreimal verfluchte Papagei war gefräßiger als eine siebenköpfige Raupe!

Volture wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Paar auf dem Kirchenhof zu.

Ein Heiratsantrag.

Bei allen Göttern! Blieb ihm denn gar nichts erspart?

Whitlock brachte seine Worte klar und deutlich vor, doch Isabella schien Probleme zu haben, ihre Antwort zu artikulieren. Dafür atmete sie umso heftiger.

Klang fast schon, als ob die beiden gleich zum Vollzug der Ehe übergegangen wären.

Caius riskierte einen Blick um die Ecke des Mausoleums.

Und sah gerade noch, wie Isabella hinterrücks über die niedere Mauer und die Klippe hinabstürzte.

Whitlock fiel beinahe hinterher in dem vergeblichen Versuch, seine Zukünftige noch fassen zu können. „Isabellaaa!", brüllte er.

_So ein Stümper!_

_Hier muss ich mich auch um alles selber kümmern!_

Caius nahm Anlauf, sprang über die Mauer und tauchte Isabella hinterher.

Mehrere Sekunden verstrichen, ehe er ins Meer schlug.

**Ich muss sie retten!**

„Isabellaaa!", gellte Whitlocks entsetzter Schrei über die Bucht von Port Royal.

Aro kreischte und stob von der Obstpyramide auf, deren fruchtige Bausteine sich über die Kleider der anwesenden Damen ergossen. Noch mehr dumme Hühner, die kreischten.

Edward, der seinen Kummer gerade noch in Sherry ertränkt hatte, war schlagartig nüchtern.

Er und drei Dutzend andere Menschen im Garten der Gouverneurs-Villa erlebten das Ende von Isabellas Sturz mit und wie sie im Wasser aufschlug. Doch unter den Gästen war Edward der Einzige, der Voltures Hechtsprung nicht mehr sah, da er bereits aus Leibeskräften den schnellsten Weg zum Strand hinab rannte.

Er musste Isabella retten!

Ihr Kleid würde sie, sobald es sich voll Wasser gesogen hatte, erbarmungslos nach unten ziehen. Sie würde nicht an die Wasseroberfläche schwimmen können, selbst, wenn sie vom Aufprall nicht ohnmächtig geworden war.

Edward wusste nur zu genau, wie es sich anfühlte zu ertrinken.

„Isabella, ich komme!", brüllte er, während er seinen Hut und seine Jacke im Rennen von sich warf. „Ich rette dich!"

Er war endlich am Strand angekommen, watete durch das Wasser, bis es hüfthoch war und er sich nicht mehr anders als schwimmend fortbewegen konnte.

Edward holte Luft und tauchte unter den hohen Wellen hindurch, die drohten, ihn wieder an Land zu spülen.

Er sah eine andere schwimmende Person im Meer, dachte zuerst, es wäre Isabella, weil ihm ausgerechnet jetzt Salzwasser in die Augen spritzte. Dann sah er die Konturen klarer: Ein blonder Mann, nicht mehr wie vorhin mit Perücke, sondern mit verfilzten Zotteln.

Volture!

Edward hatte nicht bemerkt, dass noch jemand zum Strand gerannt war, um Isabella zu helfen. Er tauchte und erspähte bald schon im klaren hellblauen Wasser das silberne Kleid.

**Närrischer Junge!**

Caius tauschte einen erbitterten Blick mit Edward, ehe dieser nach seiner heimlichen Liebe zu tauchen begann.

Caius selbst hatte gerade mal einen Tauchversuch unternommen. Seit er verflucht war, konnte er wesentlich länger als ein Mensch ohne Luft auskommen, aber eben auch nicht ewig. Bei seinem Sprung von der Klippe hatte er Isabella unter Wasser bereits gesehen und war dann an die Oberfläche zurückgekehrt, um ihr nach zu schwimmen. Der unterirdische Sog an den Klippen zog in eine andere Richtung als die Wellen darüber, also holte Caius Luft und tauchte wieder ab.

Das Mädchen war ihm egal, ihm ging es nur um die Goldmünze. Er brauchte die Münze unbedingt! Wenn sie hier im Wasser verloren ging, würde er sie nie wieder finden, egal wie viele tausend Male er danach tauchte.

Diesmal erreichte Caius Isabella, deren Kleid sie bereits einige Meter in die Tiefe gezogen hatte. Die Nähte des Kleides rissen spielend unter seinen Fingern. Er pellte ihr die Stoffschichten bis auf die unterste vom Leib und konnte das bewusstlose Mädchen wieder ein Stück an die Oberfläche ziehen. Die Kette hatte sich in ihrem Haar und den Ösen ihres Korsetts verfangen. Wenn er jetzt die Kette zerriss, würde die Münze davon treiben.

So eine Scheiße! Er musste das Mädchen samt Kette an Land bringen!

Und dann kam ihm Edward in die Quere.

Warum mussten Menschen aus Liebe nur immer wieder so unglaublich dumme Dinge tun wie zum Beispiel die Angebetete vor dem Ertrinken retten?

Beim zweiten Tauchen sah Caius, wie Edward dem silbernen Kleid nachtauchte.

_Falsche Richtung, Dumpfbacke!_

Edwards Kopf ruckte unter Wasser zu ihm, als hätte er Voltures Gedanken gehört. Bronzenes Haar wallte wie eine Feuerqualle um sein Gesicht, als er auf den Captain und Isabella zu schwamm.

Caius packte Isabella unter der Wasseroberfläche fester am Unterkleid und um die Taille, schwamm dann mit ihr gegen die Strömung an. Sein Vorsprung würde sich vergrößern, sobald ihn die Wellen Richtung Strand drängten.

Wenn er vor Edward das Land erreichte, könnte er der Gouverneurstochter noch unbemerkt die Goldmünze abnehmen. Er musste sich beeilen!

_Schwimm schneller! Er ist doch nur ein Mensch!_

**Sie atmet nicht**

Caius und Edward stritten sich darum, wer von ihnen Isabella die letzten Meter aus dem Wasser tragen durfte. Beide rissen an ihrem leblosen Körper und versuchten, dem anderen das Mädchen abzunehmen, während sie ans Ufer wateten. Mit einem scharfen Reißen gab der Stoff ihres hauchdünnen Leibchens nach und entblößte ihren linken Fußknöchel.

_Sie hat ihre Schuhe verloren_, ging es Edward durch den Sinn. Dann: _Ich kann ihre nackte Wade sehen! Ihre zarten, nackten Knöchel! _ Seine Schritte stockten.

Ehe er es sich versah, war Volture mit Isabella auf dem Arm am Strand angekommen und Edward musste rennen, um den Kerl einzuholen, der auf sich gerade auf höchst unziemliche Weise an Isabellas Kleidung zu schaffen machte.

Isabella lag wie eine unbeseelte Porzellanpuppe auf dem nassen, grauen Sand. Ihr Gesicht war aschfahl und ihre Lippen blau verfärbt. Edward sank neben ihr auf die Knie, hielt eine Hand vor ihren Mund.

„Sie atmet nicht." Nie gekannte Angst – Angst, für die er im Wasser keine Zeit gehabt hatte – ergriff ihn.

Caius zog sein Messer aus der Scheide am Gürtel und wollte damit beginnen, ihr Korsett aufzuschneiden, doch Edward fiel ihm in die Bewegung, schlug seine Hand beiseite.

„Seid Ihr wahnsinnig? Was wollt Ihr mit dem Messer?"

„Sie atmet nicht, und das wird sie wohl auch nicht, so lange sie in das Korsett eingeschnürt ist!", sagte Caius eindringlich. Die Wahrheit war, dass er nur einen Tropfen von Isabellas Blut benötigte, um damit die Münze zu benetzen. Die Kette samt ihres Anhängers hätte er ihr in der gleichen Bewegung mit Leichtigkeit vom Hals reißen können. Hätte sein Plan funktioniert, hätte er die mit dem Blut beschmierte Münze nur noch innerhalb des nächsten Vollmonds in die Schatzhöhle bringen müssen, um den Fluch zu brechen.

_Die Schatzhöhle auf der sagenumwobenen Isla de Muerta, wo eine Truhe mit Aztekengold inmitten anderer unermesslicher Reichtümer auf die Letzte der Münzen wartete…_

„Wollt Ihr, dass sie stirbt?", fragte Volture fast schon gelangweilt nach. Da sein unmittelbarer Plan vereitelt war, konnte er auch darauf warten, die Münze aus Isabellas Grab auszubuddeln und sich anschließend ein neues Menschenopfer suchen. _Ich habe alle Zeit der Welt, Bursche._

**Feedback macht glücklich! Nicht nur mich, sondern auch euch! *g***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer, Twilight 1-4. Disney, Fluch der Karibik 1-3.**

**Der Ruf des Goldes**

_Ich bin so einsam wie das Meer_, dachte er und starrte hinaus auf das unendliche Blau.

Die Planken unter seinen Füßen hoben und senkten sich stetig, lullten ihn mit ihrem kontinuierlichen Rhythmus ein. Die Ruhe war trügerisch, das wusste er.

Das Meer hatte ihm alles und jeden genommen, den er in seinem Leben geliebt hatte: Seine wundervolle, schöne, gutherzige Frau und seinen einzigen Sohn, noch so jung…

Seine Finger schlossen sich ob der qualvollen Erinnerung um die dunklen Balken der Rehling, bis das Holz splitterte und seine Handabdrücke zeigte.

Er war jung, glücklich und sein Herz voller Hoffnung gewesen, als er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ein Schiff betreten hatte. Er war vor seinem Vater, einem herzlosen, verbitterten Priester geflohen, um die Frau lieben und ehelichen zu können, die ihm mehr bedeutete als seine unsterbliche Seele. Sein Vater hatte sich geweigert, ihn mit einer Frau zu vermählen, deren Eltern Bauern waren und die sich als Dienstmagd verdingte. Der Wille seines Vaters war es gewesen, dass er die Witwe eines Kollegen heiraten sollte, um eine benachbarte Pfarrei zu übernehmen. Gehorsam empfing er die Priesterweihe, doch die Ehe ging er nicht ein.

Er konnte seine Geliebte nicht verraten. Allein der Gedanke daran, mit einer anderen Frau Haus und Bett teilen zu müssen, zerriss ihm das Herz.

Eine Flucht auf den europäischen Kontinent kam nicht in Frage, denn dort tobte sein Jahrzehnten unablässig Krieg.

Als das Handelsschiff, auf dem er angeheuert hatte, um die gemeinsame Fahrt in die Neue Welt bezahlen zu können, den Londoner Hafen verließ, war seine erste und einzige Bitte an den Kapitän, er möge ihn und seine Geliebte vermählen.

Seine erste Nacht auf See war die Glücklichste seines ganzen Lebens.

Kaum ein Jahr nach der Ankunft in der Neuen Welt gebar seine Frau das hübscheste Kind, das er sich je zu erträumen gewagt hatte. Ein bildschöner Sohn. Ein kleiner Engel mit den gleichen strahlendgrünen Augen wie seine Mutter.

Um seine Familie ernähren zu können, erledigte er Feldarbeit und baute Häuser. Keine Arbeit war ihm zu niedrig. Sie sparten jede Münze, bis er bei einem Arzt in die Lehre gehen konnte. Universitäten gab es in der Neuen Welt keine.

Er lernte schnell. Er hörte seinen Patienten zu. Die Menschen vertrauten ihm.

Er und seine Frau beschlossen, mit ihrem nicht mehr ganz so kleinen Jungen weiter in den Süden zu ziehen, bis auf die Inseln der Karibik. Dort gab es kaum Ärzte und sie würden schneller als auf dem amerikanischen Festland das Geld gespart haben, um sich ein eigenes Stück Land kaufen und ein Haus bauen zu können.

Sie mieteten ein kleines Haus in Port Royal auf Jamaika. Er arbeitete als Arzt, zumeist unten im Hafen für die raubeinigen Seeleute. Gelegentlich heuerte er für einige Wochen auf einem Schiff an, weil die Bezahlung besser war.

Er musste zugeben, dass er das Meer liebte, das Abenteuer. Er liebte es nur noch mehr, wieder in die Arme seiner Frau zurückzukehren, mit seinem Jungen zu spielen und am Strand Muscheln suchen zu gehen.

Sein Sohn wurde älter und bettelte bei jeder Seefahrt darum, sein Vater möge ihn mitnehmen. Die Eltern lachten, strichen ihm zärtlich übers Haar und sagten ihm, er müsse noch ein wenig wachsen.

Nach mehreren Jahren harter Arbeit ging der Traum in Erfüllung: Ein eigenes Haus an der Westküste von Jamaika bei Montego Bay.

Zur gleichen Zeit begann auch der Alptraum, aus dem er seither nicht mehr erwacht war.

Piraten überfielen die kleine Siedlung.

Er betete, seine Gattin, die sich mit anderen Frauen zum Wäschewaschen am Fluss getroffen hatte, möge nicht ausgerechnet jetzt zurückkehren und unversehrt bleiben.

Die Piraten verschonten sein Leben und das seines Sohnes, weil sie von seinem guten Ruf als Arzt gehört hatten. Sie hielten seinen Sohn als Geisel und zwangen ihn so, der Bordarzt ihres verfluchten Schiffes zu werden.

_Nur, dass das Schiff damals noch nicht verflucht war._

Ein einziges Mal wagte er einen Fluchtversuch mit seinem Sohn. Der Captain des Piratenschiffs hielt seinen Sohn ihm Arm und ließ ihn zusehen, wie sein Vater ausgepeitscht und kielgeholt wurde.

Er überlebte die Tortur.

Er beobachtete, wie sein Sohn sich an das harte Leben an Bord gewöhnte und zu einem verrauten kleinen Piraten heranwuchs, der das Landleben bald vergessen hatte und sich kaum mehr an seine Mutter erinnerte.

Und dann kam die Nacht, in der die Piraten eine spanische Galeone überfielen und das Aztekengold erbeuteten, das sie tatsächlich verfluchte. Sie alle verfluchte, auf ewig zu leben und sich von Menschenblut zu ernähren, bis es ihnen gelang, auch das letzte Goldstück wieder in die Holztruhe zurückzulegen und die Münzen mit einem letzten Blutopfer zu besänftigen.

Der Captain und die Crew hielten die Zaubermünzen zuerst für einen Segen. Kein Überfall misslang mehr, die Beute war unermesslich, es gab keine Toten und keine Verwundeten mehr. Der Schiffsarzt wurde unnötig, doch der Fluch zwang ihn, auf dem Schiff zu bleiben und voll und ganz ein Pirat zu werden.

Wenn seine Münze nicht mit den anderen auf die Isla de Muerta zurückkehrte, würde er niemals Erlösung finden. Denn alles, was er sich inzwischen noch wünschte, war eben diese Erlösung – den Tod – zu finden. Wenn seine Frau noch am Leben war, so hoffte er, dass sie mit einem anderen ein zufriedenes Leben führen konnte, so schmerzlich der Gedanke auch war.

Sein eigenes Leben war zweckslos geworden nach dem Verlust seines Sohnes: Gegen alle Chancen missglückte ein Überfall. Das Schiff erlitt schweren Schaden. Ein Teil des Rumpfes explodierte, als sich ein Pulverfass entzündete.

Sein Sohn ging über Bord, ohne dass er es mitbekam. Er und zwei andere sprangen ins Wasser, tauchten nach dem Jungen, schrieen stundenlang seinen Namen. Er schlug und biss um sich, als der Captain befahl, ihn an Bord zurückzuholen. Sie mussten ihn tagelang am Mast festbinden, weil er sonst wieder ins Meer gesprungen wäre, um sein Kind zu suchen.

Von dem Tag an war sein Herz so schwarz wie die Segel des Piratenschiffes.

Er hatte nicht länger den Wunsch, das Schiff zu verlassen. Es hatte keine Bedeutung mehr, wo er war. Ob er Pirat war oder nicht. Ob er lebte oder tot war.

Weiß Gott, auf wie viele Arten er versucht hatte, sich zu töten. Er konnte nicht ertrinken. Er konnte sich nicht mit Rum zu Tode saufen. Er konnte sich nicht erhängen, wenn er mit einer Schlinge um den Hals vom Mastbaum sprang. Er trug bei einem Pistolenschuss ins Herz nicht mal eine Verletzung davon.

Es gab nur noch eine Sache, die ihn von den anderen Piraten unterschied: Es bereitete ihm kein Vergnügen, Menschen zu töten. Weder bei einem Angriff, noch um sich von den Menschen zu ernähren. Er vermied es, wo er nur konnte. Er beteiligte sich nicht mehr am Entern, auch wenn er dafür Peitschenhiebe bekam. Kiehlholen war keine Strafe mehr – jeder der Verfluchten konnte lange genug den Atem anhalten und die Verletzungen waren gering.

Er war der Einzige an Bord, der kein Menschenblut trank. Er begnügte sich mit den Ratten, die den Schiffsrumpf bevölkerten; selten jagte er eine der wilden Ziegen, die sich auf den kleinen Inseln tummelten, oder fing einen streunenden Hund in einem der vielen Häfen, die die Crew ansteuerte, um ihren Durst zu stillen.

Während er auf das Meer hinausstarrte, geschah etwas Seltsames.

Das Wasser begann zu brodeln, schlug plötzlich wütende Blasen um den Schiffsrumpf herum. Die schwarzen Segel blähten sich, obwohl Windstille herrschte.

Holz knarrte bedrohlich.

Alle anderen Geräusche an Bord verstummten.

Das Schiff tanzte und schwankte auf den Wellen, als gäbe es ein Seebeben.

„Piraaaten!", brüllte Captain Marcus übers grabesstille Deck. Was auch immer er ansonsten noch sagen wollte, ging in ohrenbetäubendem Jubel unter.

Die letzte der verschollenen Goldmünzen war ins Meer gelangt.

Er musste sich diesmal an der Rehling festhalten, damit seine Knie nicht nachgaben.

Die letzte Münze.

Was das bedeutete!

Freiheit! Erlösung!

_Tod!_

Das Schiff nahm von Geisterhand seinen neuen Kurs auf. Sturmwolken verdunkelten den Himmel, bis es fast nachtschwarz wurde. Windböen wühlten die See auf und beschleunigten die Fahrt der Black Pearl.

Der Schiffsarzt zuckte zusammen, als Marcus' schwere Hand auf seine Schulter fiel.

„Die letzte Münze, sieh einer an.", dröhnte Marcus' Stimme in falscher Freundlichkeit.

Er trat einen Schritt vom Captain zurück. „Noch haben wir sie nicht.", gab er nüchtern zu bedenken. Er hatte gelernt, wie leicht Hoffnungen zerschlagen wurden. Wer nichts erwartete, konnte auch nicht enttäuscht werden.

„Noch nicht." Marcus lächelte gefährlich und zeigte dabei seine scharfen Reißzähne. „Aber bald schon, Püppchen."

Der Schiffsarzt zuckte zusammen, als Marcus' Hand auf seinen Hintern klatschte, ehe der Captain wieder abzog.

Wenn der Tag der Erlösung gekommen war, würde er zu allererst dem Piraten-Captain ein Entermesser ins Herz stoßen. Anschließend würde er selbst herausfinden, ob ihn auf der anderen Seite Himmel oder Hölle erwartete.

Er stand noch immer an der Rehling, starrte diesmal jedoch den grünen Landstreifen an, der zu einem Zipfel von Jamaika gehörte.

„Wir kommen näher. Spürt ihr das auch?", fragte Felix aufgeregt. Seine große, bullige Gestalt hatte er so weit nach vorn gebeugt, dass nicht mehr viel fehlte, bis er ins Wasser fallen würde.

„Hmpf.", gab Demetri von sich. Er war zwei Köpfe kleiner und schlanker als der andere Pirat. Mit einem feuchten, schmatzenden Geräusch spuckte er sein Glasauge aus und drückte es dann dem Schiffsarzt in die Hand.

„Himmelarsch, kannst du das nicht allmählich selber machen?", blaffte Carlisle. Er war nervös und aufgewühlt wie jeder an Bord. Der lockende Ruf der Goldmünze zog ihn an wie eine Kerzenflamme eine Motte.

„Ich könnte. Aber ich liebe die Berührungen deiner zarten Hände, Püppchen.", gab Demetri einäugig grinsend zurück.

„Fick dich." Carlisle klatschte Demetri die freie Hand an die Stirn, bis dieser den Kopf in den Nacken legte und drückte ihm grob das Glasauge in die leere Augenhöhle zurück. Er hatte nicht übel Lust, das Auge über Bord zu werfen, aber dann hätte Demetri nur wieder tagelang geschmollt und Carlisle hätte mühsam einen Ersatz auftreiben müssen. Vielleicht zur Abwechselung einen hübschen Türknauf…

„Au!", jammerte Demetri. „Das tut weh!"

„Lass dir ein paar Eier wachsen.", riet Felix.

„Du kannst mir gern meine Eier lecken, du elender, stinkender" –

Carlisle blendete die Stimmen seiner streitenden Kameraden aus.

Unglaublich, dass die beiden größten Idioten an Bord seine Freunde geworden waren. Zugegeben, liebenswürdige und großherzige Idioten, wie man sie unter Piraten kein zweites Mal finden könnte.

An jenem Tag, an dem sein Sohn ertrunken war, waren Felix und Demetri die einzigen unter den Männern der Black Pearl, die zu Carlisle ins Meer gesprungen waren, um mit ihm nach seinem Jungen zu suchen.

Das würde er ihnen nie vergessen.

Auch wenn die beiden Idioten Schuld daran waren, dass ihn jeder auf der Black Pearl Püppchen nannte.

**Wie immer warte ich gespannt auf eure Reviews!**

**Ich werde wie immer versuchen, in der kommenden Woche das nächste Kapitel zu posten, allerdings bin ich jetzt mit dem zweiten Teil meines Umzugs beschäftigt und habe vorläufig kein Internet. Also seid nachsichtig mit mir!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight von Stephenie Meyer und Vampires of the Carribbean von Disney.**

**Asche über mein Haupt. Seeehr viel Asche. Ich habe wortwörtlich vergessen, den nächsten Teil online zu stellen, weil ich der Meinung war, ich hätte bereits alle fertigen Kapitel gepostet… Mögen mich dafür die Höllenhunde heimsuchen…**

**P wie Pirat**

Gouverneur Swan kam schwankend, keuchend und am Rande einer Herzattacke am Strand an. Und erlitt beinahe besagte Herzattacke, als er sah, wie Volture und Masen sich über sein unschuldiges Töchterlein beugten und Teile ihres Korsetts in ihren schmutzigen Fingern hielten. Sein treuer Leibdiener Sam stützte ihn.

„Sie atmet!", rief in diesem Moment Edward aus. Er warf die Hälfte des Korsetts beiseite und tätschelte Isabellas Wange, half ihr, sich so weit aufzurichten, dass sie das Salzwasser erbrechen und aus der Lunge husten konnte. „Isabella, Ihr seid in Sicherheit, alles ist gut…", murmelte er.

Isabella klammerte sich an Edward fest, als könne sie noch immer ertrinken, und klammerte sich dann ebenso sehr an ihren Vater, als der sich neben ihr in den Sand kniete. „Oh Isabella, mein Engel, mein Ein und Alles!" Der Gouverneur küsste und herzte seine Tochter. Welch entsetzliche Vorstellung, er hätte sie verlieren können!

Whitlock, der inzwischen von der Klippe ans Meer hinab gerannt war, traf ein. Er zog seine Uniformjacke aus und hängte sie Isabella über die Schultern, um sie vor schamlosen Blicken zu schützen. Inzwischen hatte sich nämlich eine Horde Schaulustiger versammelt; auch hatten sich zwei Dutzend Männer von der _Pioneer_ an Whitlocks Fersen geheftet, als sie ihn durch die Stadt rennen sahen.

Swan zog dankbar den Waffenrock um den Körper seiner zitternden Tochter. Sie war noch immer leichenblass, doch ihre Lippen kehrten zur üblichen Röte zurück. „Oh Isabella!" Er bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit Küssen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn sie ertrunken wäre –

Erschrocken über seinen plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch ließ Swan einen Moment von seiner Tochter ab und half ihr dann auf die Beine. Isabella schlüpfte mit ihren Armen durch die viel zu langen Ärmel des Waffenrocks und schloss mit zitternden Fingern die Goldknöpfe über der Brust. Sie wusste nicht, was sie mehr schmerzte: Ihre Rippen, die das Korsett gequetscht hatte, oder ihre vom scharfen Salzwasser in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Lungen. Jeder Atemzug war noch immer eine Qual, aber wenigstens konnte sie wieder frei atmen.

„Isabella, wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass Ihr" – begann Whitlock.

_Ernsthaft, Ihr denkt, meine Ohnmacht habe ich Eurem Antrag zu verdanken?_ Isabella bemühte sich um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck. „Schon gut, Commodore.", brauchte sie mit kratzender Stimme hervor. Jede Silbe brannte in ihrer Kehle.

Sie sah nach Edward, der sich mit beiden Händen das Wasser aus dem Gesicht und den Haaren strich, bis sie stachelig von seinem Kopf abstanden. Sein weißes Hemd klebte durchsichtig an seiner sonnengebräunten Haut und akzentuierte seine muskulöse Brust, seine kräftigen Arme… Ein Wassertropfen hing an seiner Nasenspitze und Isabella fantasierte kurz darüber, dass sie den Tropfen liebend gerne weggeküsst hätte, um ihrem Retter zu danken… Sie errötete heftig.

Edward lächelte sie an. „Fühlt Ihr euch wieder besser, Lady Isabella? Das Blut kehrt in Eure Wangen zurück."

„Ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet, Edward." Sie trat einen Schritt auf den jungen Waffenschmied zu, wollte ihm die Hand reichen, doch Volture trat ihr großspurig in den Weg.

„Er hat _mir _höchstens geholfen, Euch das Leben zu retten!"

Whitlock stellte sich an Isabellas eine Seite, während ihr Vater ihre andere flankierte und schützend den Arm um sie legte.

„Mein Kind…", wisperte Swan.

Whitlock streckte Volture die Hand entgegen. „Wie kann ich Euch jemals für die Rettung meiner Verlobten danken.", sprach er gedehnt.

„Ach…", spielte Caius den Bescheidenen. Während er noch zu der Erwiderung ansetzte, Whitlock könnte ihm mit einem neuen Schiff danken und er dem Commodore seine Hand reichte, packte dieser ihn am Unterarm und riss Caius' Rockärmel nach oben.

Vor den Augen aller zierten Caius' sonnengebräunte Haut eine schwarze Tätowierung in Form eines Geiers und eine vernarbte Fleischwunde, wo er mit einem P wie Pirat gebrandmarkt worden war.

„Ich wusste es!", murmelte Whitlock. „Caius Volture!" Lauter sprach er: „Männer, verhaftet Volture. Und Masen gleich dazu!"

Edward wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, als ihm zwei Männer schwere Eisenketten um die Handgelenke legten. Er war so perplex, dass er sich nicht einmal wehrte, als sie ihn in Richtung des Forts am Hafen wegzuzerren begannen.

Volture strampelte dagegen wie ein Wahnsinniger, so dass gleich fünf Männer ihn halten mussten, und brüllte dazu üble Beschimpfungen zu Whitlock. – „Sohn einer Hafendirne, die sogar für Davy Jones die Beine breit macht!" –

„Nein!" Isabella riss sich von ihrem Vater los und stürmte zu Whitlock. „Was tut Ihr denn da? Die beiden haben mir das Leben gerettet!"

Whitlock sah die junge Frau an, die sich so plötzlich an seine Brust geworfen hatte. „Isabella, Liebste, Caius Volture ist ein Pirat. Er wurde in Abwesenheit bereits mehrfach zum Tode verurteilt und wird morgen früh gehängt. So dankbar ich auch bin, dass er Euch gerettet hat, kann ich trotzdem nicht das Gesetz missachten und einen verurteilten Mörder und Dieb einfach laufen lassen."

„Und Edward? Was ist mit Edward?", fragte Isabella. Sie war plötzlich voller Angst, was mit dem jungen Mann geschehen würde.

Die Soldaten, die Masen abführen hätten sollen, waren durch die Schaulustigen noch nicht besonders weit gekommen, im Gegensatz zu dem Trupp, der Caius eskortierte, und um den die Menschen in großem Bogen zurückwichen. Die Uniformierten kannten Masen gut; er war einer der wenigen Männer in Port Royal, die auch mal eine Runde Bier für die Marinesoldaten springen ließen. Nun hielten sie mit ihrem Gefangenen inne, als hätte Isabella ihnen den Befehl dazu erteilt.

„Wer mit einem Piraten Umgang pflegt, ihm Unterschlupf oder Verpflegung gewährt" – begann Whitlock.

„Ich habe diesen Mann _heute zum ersten Mal gesehen_!", protestierte Edward. „Gouverneur Swan, Sir, Ihr selbst habt mich ihm vorgestellt!"

„Das stimmt." Charles Swan blickte zwischen Edward, seiner Tochter und Whitlock hin und her. „Isabella, komm mit mir, du zitterst ja." Er zog sein Kind aus Whitlocks Armen. Whitlock hatte Isabella vorhin als seine Verlobte bezeichnet. _Also hat sie seinen Antrag angenommen_, ging es ihm durch den Sinn. _Wie sehr sie zittert, die Ärmste!_

„Ich werde die beiden Gefangenen persönlich befragen, Isabella, und feststellen, in welcher Beziehung Master Masen zu Volture steht.", versicherte Whitlock. „Sollte sich herausstellen, dass er ihm in welcher Art auch immer Beistand geleistet hat, erwartet ihn ebenfalls der Strick."

„Nein!" Mit diesem entsetzten Ausruf wollte sich Isabella von ihrem Vater losreißen, doch Swan hob sie hoch und hielt sie an seine Brust.

„Meine Eltern wurden von Piraten _ermordet_!", fuhr Edward wütend auf. „Ich würde niemals"–

„Führt ihn ab.", wiederholte Whitlock nüchtern.

„Gouverneur Swan, bitte helft mir!", flehte Edward und wehrte sich nun gegen den Griff der Soldaten auf seinen Oberarmen.

Doch Swan war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich um Isabella zu kümmern, als dass er Edwards Worte vernommen hätte. Eigenhändig trug der Gouverneur seine Tochter in die Kutsche, die Sam inzwischen von der Villa herbeibeordert hatte. Er schlug mit abweisenden Worten jede Hilfe seiner Dienerschaft aus.

In der Villa angekommen konnte ihn erst Sue überzeugen, dass er das Zimmer seiner Tochter wenigstens für so lange verlassen musste, bis die Zofe Isabella trockene Kleidung anziehen und sie ins Bett stecken konnte, wenn sie sich nicht doch noch den Tod holen sollte.

**Das Herz einer Lady will erobert werden**

Commodore Whitlock hatte nicht die Absicht, Volture oder Masen zu befragen. Ersterer war ein berüchtigter Pirat, dessen Schuld hundertfach erwiesen war. Das Brandzeichen der East India Trading Company auf seinem Unterarm war das Todesurteil für jeden Piraten. Von einem Piraten erwartete er nichts anderes, als dass er seine Hände nicht von einer unschuldigen Lady lassen konnte, die er nur deshalb aus dem Wasser gezogen hatte, damit er sich eine Belohnung von Gouverneur Swan erschleichen konnte.

Voltures Fall war klar. Er würde morgen mit Beginn der Dämmerung hängen.

Und was Masen anging…

Masen hatte Whitlock mit jeder Minute des heutigen Tages mehr und mehr verärgert. Es würde seinem Nebenbuhler nicht schaden, eine Nacht im Gefängnis mit einem Piraten zu verbringen.

Natürlich war Whitlock klar, dass Masen nichts mit Piraten zu schaffen hatte; er war schließlich selbst dabei gewesen, als der junge Edward als einziger Überlebender eines von Piraten versenkten Schiffes an Bord der Pioneer gezogen worden war. Aber es war ein unglaubliches Hochgefühl, den Waffenschmied hinter Gittern zu sehen.

Vielleicht würde Whitlock Masen sogar zusehen lassen, wie Volture seinen Gang zum Galgen antrat und ihn erst danach auf freien Fuß setzen…

Der Commodore hielt sich selbst nicht für einen Sadisten, aber Masen brachte wohl seine tief verborgene schlechte Ader zum Vorschein.

Whitlock nahm gerade zusammen mit seinem Adjutanten Peter und zwei weiteren Offizieren das Abendbrot ein, als ein Diener des Gouverneurs eine Botschaft von Isabella überbrachte, er möge sich heute Abend noch zu ihr begeben.

Höchst zufrieden tauschte der Commodore seine Uniform mit ziviler Kleidung und ging mit beschwingtem Schritt durch die Straßen von Port Royal.

Isabellas Wunsch, ihn so dringend zu sehen, konnte nur bedeuten, dass sie nun seinen Antrag annehmen würde!

Swan gestattete seinem Freund Whitlock nach einem kurzen Gespräch, in Sues Anwesenheit Isabellas Schlafzimmer zu betreten.

Das Gesicht der jungen Lady war fast so blass wie die blütenreinen Laken ihres Bettes.

„Setzt Euch zu mir, Commodore.", bat Isabella mit weicher Stimme und rückte ein wenig zur Seite, deutete ihm mit einem Wink ihrer rechten Hand an, er solle sich zu ihr setzen.

Sue runzelte missbilligend die Stirn, sagte aber nichts.

Wie unziemlich und aufregend es war, an ihrem Nachtlager Platz zu nehmen! Whitlocks Herz schlug so rasch wie die Trommel eines Tambourmajors.

„Die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages, Commodore…" Isabella seufzte. Ihr Busen hob und senkte sich bei dem Atemzug unter dem Spitzensaum ihres Nachtgewandes.

Whitlock brauchte jedes Bisschen seiner Beherrschung, um seinen Blick auf ihre Augen gerichtet zu lassen. Er ergriff ihre Hand mit seinem beiden. „Bitte, nennt mich Jasper."

„Nun... _Jasper_." Isabellas Wangen färbten sich dunkelrot. „Warum ich euch bat, zu dieser ungewöhnlichen Stunde zu mir zu kommen…"

Whitlock schluckte. Isabellas Hand zuckte kurz zwischen seinen Fingern, als wolle sie ihm die Hand entziehen, habe es sich dann aber anders überlegt.

_Wie wunderschön sie ist!_

Plötzlich konnte Whitlock nur noch daran denken, dass das nächste Mal, wenn er Isabella in ihrem Nachtgewand sehen würde, ihre gemeinsame Hochzeitsnacht sein würde.

„… Ihr könnt es Euch sicherlich denken." Isabella lachte kurz nervös auf und senkte den Blick.

Jasper lehnte sich zu ihr vor. „Ja, liebste Isabella?" _Ihre zarten, rosigen Lippen würden gleich die Worte aussprechen, die er so sehnlich erwartete!_

Der Commodore setzte sich schleunigst wieder aufrecht hin, als Sues scharfes Räuspern den Raum durchschnitt. Diese… _Person_ war der schlimmste Hausdrachen, dem er je begegnet war! Whitlock kochte das Blut in den Adern, wenn er auch nur daran dachte, dass Isabella ihre Zofe mit in sein Haus bringen würde. Er traute der Frau zu, dass sie mit einem Nudelholz neben Isabellas Seite des Ehebettes lauern würde…

Isabella legte ihre zweite Hand in Jaspers Hände. Eindringlich sprach sie: „Ich wollte Euch sagen, Jasper, dass Ihr Edward freilassen müsst!"

„Was?"_ Ich habe mich gerade verhört! Sie hat nicht wirklich verlangt, dass ich Edward freilasse!_ Whitlock knirschte kurz mit den Zähnen.

„Ihr müsst ihn freilassen! Er ist unschuldig! Edward würde sich nie mit einem Piraten einlassen, im Gegenteil! Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass dieser Caius ein Pirat ist, hätte er ihn heute Morgen im Garten meines Vaters eigenhändig erstochen!", verteidigte Isabella Edward mit glühender Inbrust.

_Du bist ein Narr! Ein vor Liebe blinder, dummer Narr!_, schalt sich Whitlock und rang mit seiner Fassung. „Isabella." Er atmete tief ein und zählte bis zehn. „Ich verspreche Euch, dass Mr. Masen in sein Haus zurückkehren wird, sobald ich mich von Euch verabschiedet habe."

„Oh Herr im Himmel!" Isabella sank erleichtert in ihre Kissen zurück und schlug beide Hände vor die Brust, wo an der dünnen Goldkette ihr Medaillon verborgen war. Sie musste ihre verstorbene Mutter sehr vermissen, wenn sie ständig die Kette mit deren Bildnis bei sich trug und den Schmuck nicht einmal im Bett ablegte, dachte Jasper.

Zu Schade, dass er Masen nun wirklich laufen lassen musste.

Isabella lächelte. „Danke, Jasper. Edwards Wohlergehen bedeutet mir sehr viel. Er musste schon so viel ertragen… Gleich zwei Mal seine Eltern zu verlieren…" Da war es wieder, Isabellas großes Mitgefühl.

„Und was den anderen Grund Eures Hierseins anbelangt, Commodore… ähm, Jasper.", korrigierte Isabella sich verlegen. „Bitte gebt mir diese Nacht, ehe ich Euch antworte. Die Ereignisse des Tages haben mich zu sehr aufgeregt, um noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können."

Jaspers Herz schien zu glühen und er küsste Isabellas Hand. „Ganz wie Ihr wünscht, Isabella. Darf ich Euch morgen früh die Aufwartung machen?"

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln antwortete Isabella: „Ihr dürft."

Der Commodore verließ das Haus in dem Glauben, soeben einen Sieg errungen und sich einen Platz in Isabellas Herz ergattert zu haben.

Isabella blieb allein in ihrem Zimmer zurück mit dem unguten Gefühl, dass sie zwar Edward aus dem Gefängnis befreit hatte, dafür aber selbst einen Fuß in einen goldenen Käfig hatte setzen müssen.

Einige Stunden zuvor.

**Was kann ein Vogel schon tun?**

Aro der Ara hatte nicht einfach tatenlos zusehen können, wie sein Herr in Fesseln abgeführt wurde. Also tat er das, was ein richtiger Piraten-Papagei eben tun sollte: Er benutzte seinen Degen, äh, Schnabel.

„Au! Er hat mich ins Ohr gebissen!", brüllte einer der Soldaten und hielt sich eine Hand auf die blutende Ohrmuschel, während er mit der anderen sein Gewehr schwenkte.

Aro duckte sich unter dem Gewehrlauf hindurch und wandte sich seinem nächsten Opfer zu. „Verdammt, mein Finger!", jammerte der gleich darauf.

„Gib's ihnen, du Höllenhund!", feuerte Caius Aro an und trat gleichzeitig einem Soldaten mit dem Stiefel in die Magengrube, ehe er wieder von einem Handvoll Seeleute überwältigt werden konnte.

„Was ist mit dem Vogel, Commodore?", fragte einer der rot uniformierten Männer mit gehetzter Stimme, während er mit dem Bajonett versuchte, sich Aros scharfen Schnabel vom Leib zu halten. Inzwischen sieben Soldaten packten Volture, während ein weiteres Dutzend einen Verteidigungsring um den Piraten bildete, um den Ara abzuwehren.

„Ihr könnt ihn ja auch als Pirat verhaften!", blaffte Whitlock ungehalten. Diese Trottel machten die Königliche Britische Marine vor den Augen der ganzen Stadt zum Gespött!

„Aber Sir, wir haben keine Handschellen für Papageien" – wandte einer der Männer ein.

Whitlock platzte der Kragen. „Dann erschießen Sie das Vieh eben, _Sie Idiot_!"

Aro flatterte erschrocken davon, während um ihn herum die Kugeln durch die Luft pfiffen.

Unweit des Marinegefängnisses ließ er sich traurig auf einer Palme nieder. Er hatte keinen Weg in das bewachte Gebäude hinein gefunden und durch keines der vergitterten Fenster hatte Caius auf sein Pfeifen und Singen geantwortet.

„Krah!" Mit seinem Schabel glättete Aro seine kobaltblaues Gefieder und den zitronengelben Flaum auf seiner Brust. „Aaaaro! Hübscher Junge!" Er schüttelte sich und stellte den Federkamm auf seinem Kopf auf.

Mit vollem Magen konnte er bestimmt besser denken.

Er flog vom Gefängnis zu den Gärten in der Stadt, bis er einen Obstgarten gefunden hatte. Er hackte hier nach einem Apfel, da nach einer Birne, knusperte dort ein paar Ameisen, danach kehrte er zum Gefängnis zurück.

Captain Caius antwortete noch immer nicht auf sein Pfeifen. Aros kleines Vogelherz pochte ängstlich, bis er sich daran erinnerte, dass er bei seinem Flug über die Stadt noch keinen Galgen gesehen hatte.

Wachablösung. Vielleicht waren die neuen Männer ja weniger aufmerksam als die vorherigen?

Nach einigen Minuten und einem Streifschuss, der seine prächtigen Schwanzfedern angesengt hatte, gab Aro auch diesen Versuch auf, aber nicht, ohne als Abschiedsgruß weiße Kleckse auf den Hüten und Uniformjacken der Marinesoldaten zu hinterlassen.

Dieses Mal war es also so weit. Er würde Caius erst wieder sehen, wenn dieser zum Galgen marschierte.

Zurück auf seiner Palme steckte Aro traurig den Kopf unter seinen linken Flügel. Klagend sang er: „We had joy, we had fun, we had seasons in the sun…"

**Feedback, please?**

**PS: Eine rote, dick umrandete Notiz in meinem Kalender sollte mich daran erinnern, nächste Woche wirklich ein neues Kapitel zu posten...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Erinnerung**

Die Black Pearl umrundete eine Landzunge und Carlisles Blick schweifte über eine kleine Bucht. Auf einer Anhöhe über der Lagune stand die verkohlte Ruine eines Hauses.

Carlisles totes Herz zuckte schmerzhaft in seiner Brust.

Eben jene eingestürzten, schwarz verrußten Mauern hatte er einst mit eigenen Händen aufgebaut, Stein auf Stein. Das Heim seiner kleinen Familie, umgeben von einem hingebungsvoll gepflegten Gemüse- und Blumengarten. Eine Bank vor dem Haus, wo seine Frau stets saß und ihn erwartete, wenn er nach Hause zurückkehrte. Ein morscher Baum, an dessen grünen Zweigen vormals die Schaukel seines Sohnes gehangen hatte. „Schau, Papa, ich kann fliegen!" hatte er gerufen und war von der Schaukel lachend in die ausgebreiteten Arme seines Vaters gesprungen.

Jede freudige Erinnerung, die Carlisle mit diesem Ort verband, schien aus dem Leben eines anderen Mannes zu stammen, das er nur aus der Ferne als Zuschauer beobachtet hatte. Alles war überschattet von dem Horror, zu dem sein Leben danach geworden war.

_Siebzehn Jahre._

„Hey, was hast du?", fragte Demetri.

Carlisle konnte seinen Blick nicht von der Ruine lösen, bis sie hinter der nächsten Klippe verschwand. Er verzehrte sich danach, ins Wasser zu springen und an Land zu schwimmen. Er musste dort hinauf auf den Hügel, er musste wissen, ob seine Frau zurückgekehrt war, ob es irgendeinen Hinweis gab, was aus ihr geworden war, ob sie ihm ein Zeichen hinterlassen hatte –

„Carlisle?" Demetri stupste ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Was hast du denn, Mann?"

„Das ist Montego Bay!", zischte Felix, ehe der Schiffsarzt seine Fassung wiedererlangt hatte und antworten konnte.

Felix und Demetri waren an der Plünderung der Hafenstadt beteiligt gewesen, jedoch nicht beim Überfall auf die kleineren Höfe im Umland. Beide senkten dennoch beschämt die Köpfe.

„Ich gehe unter Deck.", murmelte Carlisle. Nicht um zu schlafen, da keinem der Verfluchten dieser Luxus vergönnt war. Er würde trinken, jedes bisschen Rum, das er an Bord finden konnte, bis seine Sinne benebelt und betäubt waren und seine Erinnerung schwammig wurde.

Nach Anbruch der Nacht würde die Black Pearl Port Royal erreichen.

Mehr Beute. Mehr Rum. Mehr Vergessen.

Vielleicht würden die Piraten der Black Pearl wirklich die letzte Goldmünze finden. Vielleicht begann hier der Weg zur Carlisles Erlösung.

**Zellenbrüder**

„Hey!" Klonk! Klonk! Klonk! Caius schlug rhythmisch mit einem weiß gebleichten Oberschenkelknochen gegen die Zellenstäbe. „Habt ihr englischen Schweine wenigstens ein bisschen Rum für einen armen Piraten? Oder ist die Royal Navy jetzt schon geizig und gewährt nicht einmal mehr einen letzten Wunsch?"

Klonk! Klonk! Klonk!

„Ich gebe keine Garantie für das, was ich tue, wenn ich durstig bin!", rief Caius.

Edward saß in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke der Zelle auf seinem Taschentuch, das er über den einzigen Haufen einigermaßen sauberen Strohs, den er hatte finden können, gebreitet hatte. Ihm gefiel nicht, wie Caius ihn bei dem Wort „durstig" gemustert hatte, auch wenn er sich darauf keinen Reim machen konnte. Er wünschte sich, Caius würde wenigstens für eine einzige Minute seine unerträgliche Schnauze halten.

Klonk! Klonk!

Oder wenigstens mit dem Lärm aufhören.

So konnte er ja nicht mal darüber nachdenken, was ihm widerfahren war. Wie dieser Tag nur so gründlich hatte schief gehen können.

Oh Isabella!

Er hoffte, dass es der jungen Lady gut ging. Ihr Vater kümmerte sich bestimmt um sie.

Hier unten im Verließ war es duster und kalt. In seiner nassen Kleidung fror Edward erbärmlich, Caius hingegen schien es nicht zu stören, dass er triefte. Nicht einmal seinen völlig durchweichten Dreispitz hatte er abgenommen.

_Ich will gar nicht wissen, wann sich der Kerl zum letzten Mal gewaschen hat, so wie er nach nassem Hund stinkt!_

Edward erinnerte sich vage an den Tag, an dem er mit seinem Vater hier unten gewesen war. Sein Vater hatte die eisernen Gitterstäbe geschmiedet, die ihn jetzt gefangen hielten. Er war damals so stolz gewesen, dass der alte Masen, den er erst sein wenigen Wochen gekannt hatte, ihn schon bei so einer wichtigen Arbeit dabeihaben wollte. Masen und seine Frau Elizabeth waren sehr gut zu Edward gewesen und hatten ihn innig geliebt. Es war ihm leicht gefallen, die beiden als Mutter und Vater anzunehmen, da er sich an seine leiblichen Eltern nicht erinnern konnte. Er würde das Grab seiner Eltern besuchen, wenn er hier raus kam, nahm er sich fest vor.

An jenem Tag hatte Edward die Scharniere für die Gittertür tragen dürfen und die Eisenstifte, an denen sich die Tür in den Angeln bewegte. Ihm ging etwas durch den Sinn, das sein Vater ihm erklärt hatte. Wie der Junge ihm helfen sollte, die schwere Tür anzuheben, damit die Scharniere über die Angelstifte passten…

Klonk! Klonk! Klonk!

„Hört um Himmels Willen endlich mit dem verdammten Krach auf!", platzte Edward der Kragen.

Volture drehte sich mit einem hämischen Grinsen im Gesicht zu seinem Zellengenossen um. Immerhin hörte er für einen Moment mit dem Klopfen auf. „Warum? Kannst du sonst nicht in Ruhe nach deiner Mami weinen?" Er feixte und trat so nahe an Edward heran, dass er ihm mit dem langen Knochen an die Brust stupsen konnte.

Edward knurrte beinahe, als er Caius den Knochen aus der Hand riss. „Nein, weil ich versuche, einen Weg zu finden, wie wir hier heraus kommen!"

„Oho, hört, hört!", spottete Caius. „Was willst du tun, Kleiner? Einen Tunnel graben?" Er kicherte.

Edward sah den Piraten geringschätzig von unten herauf an, dann rappelte er sich auf. „Nein. Ich werde durch diese Tür herausspazieren.", erklärte er mit feierlichem Tonfall.

Caius sah ihn an, als wäre er übergeschnappt.

Als Edward begann, sich gegen die Tür zu stemmen, um sie aus den Angeln zu wuchten, lehnte sich der Pirat neben ihn an die Gitterstäbe und fragte mit gerunzelter Stirn: „Mal unter uns zwei Hübschen, Kleiner: Wie viel hast du heute schon gesoffen?"

**Nehmt, was ihr könnt!**

„Aufgepasst, ihr verfluchten Höllenhunde!", brüllte Captain Marcus über die Köpfe seiner Crew hinweg. Dutzende roter Augenpaare starrten ihn an und erwarteten seine Befehle.

Nur Dr. Püppchen mit den goldenen Augen fehlte, versoffener als der Rest der nutzlosen Bande…

„Hinter der nächsten Klippe liegt Port Royal. Ihr werdet jedes einzelne Haus durchsuchen, bis ihr die Goldmünze gefunden habt. Ihr bringt die Person, die die Münze bei sich trägt, an Bord. Lebendig, verstanden? Wir brauchen schließlich ein Opferlamm."

Die Piraten lachten.

„SCHNAUZE!", brachte Marcus das Gröhlen zum verstummen. „Demetri!"

„Aye, Captain!", brüllte Demetri und trat vor.

Marcus stellte sich so dicht vor ihn, dass sein fauliger, nach Blut und Rum stinkender Atem über das Gesicht seines Crewman strich. „Demetri, sei ein guter Spürhund und finde die Münze für deinen Captain, aye?"

„Aye, Sir!", brüllte Demetri. Er mochte nur noch ein funktionierendes Auge haben, aber dafür roch seine Nase jede noch so winzige Duftnuance. Er spürte nicht nur wie die anderen Männer den vagen Lockruf der Goldmünze, nein, er konnte _das Gold riechen_. Seine Nase filterte den kalten Geruch des Metalls aus der salzigen Meeresluft heraus, nahm den süßen Duft einer jungen Frau auf, eines Mädchens, dessen Hauch sich mit dem Geschmack des Goldes vermischt war. Erst einmal an Land angekommen, würde er die Münze finden, dessen war er sich absolut sicher. Und um richtig arbeiten zu können, sich voll und ganz auf die Jagd nach der Goldmünze konzentrieren zu können, brauchte er Felix als Rückendeckung.

Marcus deutete Demetri mit einer unfreundlichen Handgeste an, er solle in die Reihe der Piraten zurücktreten, und schritt dann weiter seine Männer ab.

„Ihr anderen Wasserratten: Plündert, was ihr könnt! Sauft, so viel ihr könnt, bis euch das Blut aus den Ohren trieft! Denn wenn wir Port Royal verlassen, pfeifen uns die Kanonenkugeln der Royal Marine um die Köpfe!"

Dieses Mal unterbrach Captain Marcus den mordlüsternen Jubel seiner Mannschaft nicht.


	6. Chapter 6

**Was lange dauert, wird endlich gut. Oder so ähnlich. Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitelchen. Some feedback would be nice :-)**

**Zurück zum Schiff**

Demetri warf sich Isabella über die Schulter, während Felix mit seinem Degen den aus dem Garten in die Küche stürmenden Gouverneur und zwei Diener abwehrte.

_Verdammt, schon wieder keine Mahlzeit!_ dachte Demetri frustriert, während er mit dem Degengriff eine Fensterscheibe zerbrach und mit dem ohnmächtigen Mädchen hinaus sprang. Felix blieb auf seinen Fersen. Dank der Macht ihrer Goldmünzen entkamen sie den drei Männern mühelos.

„Isabella! Isabella!", brüllte Gouverneur Swan verzweifelt den Entführern seiner Tochter nach.

Felix und Demetri hatten es geschafft! Sie hatten die noch fehlende Aztekenmünze und ihre Besitzerin aufgespürt.

Vielleicht würde Demetri unten im Hafen ja noch ein Snack vergönnt sein.

**Was ist passiert?**

Edward bemerkte als Allererstes ein scharfes Brennen in der Kehle. Um ihn herum herrschte tiefe Schwärze. Er hörte Stimmen. Sprachen sie über ihn? Oder sprachen sie zu ihm?

Dann fühlte es sich an, als würde ihm gleichzeitig jeder einzelne Knochen im Leib gebrochen. Er stöhnte auf - hunderte winziger Nadeln pieksten in seine Lunge.

Was war denn nur passiert?

Edward wachte endgültig auf, als ihm Sue mit einem nassen Tuch die Stirn kühlte.

Er musste vor Atemnot ohnmächtig geworden sein.

„Isabella?", krächzte er.

„Von Piraten entführt!", schluchzte Sue und presste ihre freie Hand auf den Mund. „Das arme Kind!"

Es dauerte einige Momente, ehe Edward begriff, was die Zofe soeben gesagt hatte. Währenddessen wurde er von einem heftigen Hustenanfall geplagt und krümmte sich auf dem Bett. Es fühlte sich so schmerzhaft an, als schliffe eine tausendfach gezackte Feile über seine Lungenflügel.

Gouverneur Swan eilte ins Zimmer, da er die Stimmen und vor allem das Husten gehört hatte. Ihm dicht auf den Fersen war sein Freund Whitlock.

„Master Masen! Gott sei Dank, Ihr seid wach!" Der sonst so zurückhaltende Charles packte den jungen Schmied aufgebracht an den Schultern und zog ihn auf dem Sofa, auf das man ihn gebettet hatte, in eine aufrechte Position. „Habt Ihr etwas gesehen dort oben auf der Anhöhe? Habt Ihr gesehen, wohin die elenden Schurken meine Tochter gebracht haben?"

Für einen Moment lang waren Edwards körperliche Schmerzen wie ausgeblendet, als ihm etwas viel Schmerzhafteres klar wurde: „Dann stimmt es, was Sue sagte? Die Piraten haben Miss Isabella entführt?"

„Ja!" Charles Swan schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. Seine sonst so tadellose Perücke saß schief. „Sie haben Sam getötet, als er Isabella und Sue zu ihrem Schutz aus dem Haus bringen sollte. Und dann haben sie sie mitgenommen, meinen armen Engel! Meine Isabella!" Der Gouverneur sank vor Aufregung und Sorge zitternd auf einen Sessel nieder, dessen Polster die Unholde mit ihren Säbeln zerschlitzt hatten. Die Perücke verrutschte noch ein wenig und er zog sie sich in einer unbewussten Geste vom Kopf, knetete sie aufgewühlt mit beiden Händen, als stranguliere er einen Piraten.

„Ich erinnere mich nur daran, dass Volture mich aus dem Gefängnis gezerrt hat, nachdem eine Kanonenkugel einschlug. Alles war voller Rauch und ich konnte nicht mehr atmen, aber ihm schien der Qualm nichts anhaben zu können." Edward schüttelte kurz den Kopf, als helfe ihm dies, klarer zu denken. „Er hat mich gestützt und vom Feuer weggebracht. Auf der Anhöhe bin ich, glaube ich, ohnmächtig geworden."

„Dort haben wir Euch gefunden." Whitlocks Stimme klang herablassend, als hielte er Masen für eine Person, die sich durch Bewusstlosigkeit vor einem Kampf drückte, als wäre eine Ohnmacht gleichbedeutend mit Feigheit vor dem Feind. „Die Pioneer wird soeben zum Auslaufen vorbereitet. Noch in dieser Stunde nehmen wir die Verfolgung auf, Charles. Sei unbesorgt, mein Freund."

„Ich schließe mich der Suche an.", sagte Edward sofort.

„Zivilisten sind auf einem Schiff der Royal Navy nicht gestattet.", erklärte Whitlock.

„Bitte, Jasper, nimm Master Edward mit.", bat Gouverneur Swan. „Gegen die Piraten zählt jeder einzelne Mann, der mit einer Waffe umgehen kann."

Mit einem militärisch knappen Nicken stimmte Jasper nach einigen Momenten des Zögerns doch zu.

„Ich werde Isabella finden, Sir, das schwöre ich bei meinem Leben!", versicherte Edward dem Gouverneur daraufhin.

„_Wir_ werden sie finden.", stellte Whitlock klar. „Ich werde meine Verlobte nicht eine Sekunde länger als nötig in der Hand der Piraten lassen."

Edward hörte nichts mehr, das nach dem Wort „Verlobte" zwischen Swan und Whitlock gesprochen wurde. Whitlock hatte die Gouverneurstochter zwar schon gegenüber Volture so genannt, doch Edward hatte es für einen – unangebrachten – Versuch des Commodore gehalten, die junge Frau vor dem Piraten in Schutz zu nehmen.

Isabella hatte Whitlocks Antrag also zugestimmt.

Ein schwerer Knoten lag plötzlich in seinem Magen. Er hatte zwar erwartet, dass Isabella einen Mann ehelichen würde, der ihrem Stand entsprach, doch die Bestätigung dafür mit eigenen Ohren zu vernehmen, war eine ganz andere Sache. Eine Sache, die Edward ganz und gar nicht gefiel; eine Sache, die ihm seit Monaten schlaflose Nächte bereitete und sein Herz in kleine Stücke riss –

„Worauf wartet Ihr denn noch, Masen?" Whitlocks Stimme riss Edward in die Gegenwart zurück. Jasper packte Edward am Arm und schob ihn durch die Tür, dann zog er ihn mit sich, während er seine Schritte in Richtung des Hafens beschleunigte. Dort lag die Pioneer bereits mit aufgeblähten Segeln zur Verfolgungsjagd bereit.

Edwards Lunge und sein Hals brannten erneut, als er versuchte, mit Whitlock Tempo mitzuhalten. Doch es war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Schmerz, der wie eine hungrige Ratte an einem Stück Speck an seinem Herzen fraß.

In der Gouverneursvilla blieben Charles Swan und Sue zurück. Einem plötzlichen Bedürfnis folgend, ihrem Dienstherrn Mut und Hoffnung vermitteln zu wollen, legte Sue ihre Hand auf Swans Schulter. Der Gouverneur seufzte und hob seine rechte Hand an seine Schulter, wo Sue ihn berührte. Er blickte die Zofe seiner Tochter an, während er ihre Hand drückte. „Isabella wird zurückkommen, Sue. Sie wird zu uns zurückkommen."

**My Pretty**

Das Meer war ruhig. Im krassen Gegensatz zu all dem Feuer im Hafen, den Kanonen- und Pistolenschüssen, den Schreien der Menschen gab es hier draußen nichts als dunkles, warmes Schweigen. Mit langen Zügen schwamm Volture auf das stolze Schiff zu, das bald schon wieder einzig ihm gehören würde.

Aro kreiste irgendwo über ihm in der Nachtluft. Das Federvieh ließ sich spielend leicht auf einer Segelstange nieder. Trocken an Bord zu gelangen hätte Caius auch bevorzugt – doch der mühsamere Weg verdeutlichte auch das Wesen seines geliebten Schiffes – ein so prachtvolles Geschöpf wollte, _musste_ erobert werden. Die Black Pearl war es wert.

Das Knarren der Planken, das Flüstern der Wellen, die den Rumpf der Black Pearl streichelten, empfingen Caius wie eine Frau, die mit einem leisen Lachen auf den Lippen ihren Liebhaber in ihrem Schlafzimmer Willkommen hieß.

Der Captain liebkoste mit den Händen den Rumpf seines geliebten Schiffes, dann zog er sich am Anker aus dem Wasser, an Bord, über die Rehling. Wie ihm der schwankende Boden unter den Füßen gefehlt hatte! Der Geruch von Salzwasser und Holz war verlockender als es das Parfüm einer Hure je sein konnte.

Es war stockdunkel an Bord, doch Volture wusste natürlich, wohin er sich wenden musste, um in seine Kajüte zu gelangen. Er ging los – und stolperte schon nach wenigen Schritten über etwas. Genauer gesagt, über einen besoffenen Kerl, der nun mit einem Schnarchen aufwachte und wütend protestierte.

**Ausgeträumt**

Carlisle, der soeben unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden war, fuchtelte mit einer leeren Rumflasche und lallte: „Passoch auf, du versoffenes Schww-ww-wein!"

„Was war das?", gellte da auch schon eine zweite Stimme vom Bug herüber. Der dortige Wachposten hob seine Laterne und leuchtete über Deck.

Carlisle zuckte geblendet zusammen, als ein scharfer Schmerz seinen Schädel spaltete.

Über ihm stand mit geduckter Haltung und zwischen den Schultern eingezogenem Kopf, als könne er sich so unsichtbar zaubern – Caius Volture.

Stiefeltritte halten über Deck und hastig gezogene Säbel klirrten, als Volture umzingelt wurde.

Carlisle hielt sich die Ohren zu, so laut fluchte Caius. „Kann deeenich irgnwer sssum Schweign brinng!"

Tatsächlich wurde es still, als die Piraten ihrem Anführer Platz machten.

Captain Marcus baute sich vor Caius auf. „Sieh an, was für eine Ratte haben wir denn da!"

Die Mannschaft lachte und ihre blutroten Augen blitzten in der Nacht.

„Wir haben dich doch auf dieser idyllischen, einsamen Insel ausgesetzt.", fuhr Captain Marcus gedehnt fort.

Volture schankte ein wenig, legte den Kopf schief, hob einen um Aufmerksamkeit heischenden Zeigefinger und deutete auf seinen Kontrahenten. „Schildkröten. Ich habe mir Schildkröten an die Füße gebunden."

„Auf der Insel gab es kein Seil.", erwiderte Marcus trocken.

„Ich habe mir selbst welche geflochten, aus meinem eigenen Haar." Zum Beweis zog Caius den Kragen seines Hemdes herab, so dass seine nackte, weiße Brust sichtbar wurde.

Diesmal ertönte ein einzelnes Lachen von den Planken – und verstummte mit einem Schmerzensschrei, als Marcus Carlisle einen Stiefeltritt verpasste.

„Dann kommst du wohl auch ein zweites Mal auf die Art von der Insel runter, meinst du nicht?" Erst als Marcus selbst aus voller Kehle lachte, wagten es die Männer, mit einzustimmen.

„Wo sind Felix und Demetri?", brüllte Captain Marcus.

„Hier, Sir!", brüllten beide im Chor. Gerade waren sie, frisch gestärkt, zurück an Bord gekommen. Ihre hübsche, zappelnde Beute hing gefesselt über Felix' Schulter.

„Kümmert euch um diesen Abschaum!" Marcus deutete auf Volture. „Und um diesen hier auch!" Nochmals trat er nach Carlisle, dann verschwand er in seiner Kajüte und schlug die Tür krachend hinter sich zu.

„Er hat uns gar nicht nach unserer Beute gefragt.", murmelte Demetri enttäuscht und ließ den Kopf hängen.


End file.
